


Tanlines

by FruitSalsa



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Beach Day, Borderline Smut, F/F, Fluff, I love how we've collectively decided that Dina's a top, One Shot, They're married because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitSalsa/pseuds/FruitSalsa
Summary: Two idiots have a great day. For fluff's sake no baddies.





	Tanlines

Dina could smell it in the air but couldn’t quite place it. The last few days had been growing more humid and the sky was often filled with a gray overcast. “We’re almost there,” Ellie reassured nearly every hour. ‘There’ still hadn’t been named. When they woke up Ellie had run up ahead to check the area insisting Dina waited behind. She came back grinning pulling Dina along.

Summers in Jackson could get a little slow. There was always a few weeks just before the main harvest when it could get especially dull. This year they’d decided to do something about it. Call it a long patrol. Or call it aimless wandering. Either way they let Copper choose most the paths they took. “Care to share the secret?” Dina laughed at the constant excited tapping of Ellie’s fingers on the back of her hand.

“Well, we’re in California.”

“Yeah? We’ve been here for days.”

“But you’ve never been to a coast.”

Dina’s eyes widened momentarily, “Oh.” She realized suddenly just where they were going.

“Yep. You’re going to see the oc-“

“Strip club.”

“What? No.” Ellie gasped with a scandalized look. She snapped her hand away from Dina’s bringing it back with a light slap. “Bad.” She tried to maintain the persona of an old lady whose petticoats had gotten in a bunch or whatever old folks used to wear. Ellie turned back chuckling. “The only strip club you’ll find around here is me. Sorry to disappoint.”

Ellie helped her down a short and crumbling wall. It looked like there had been wooden stairs at some point. But now they were just well-organized splinters. “You wanna know what you and the ocean have in common?” Dina threw out.

Ellie paused for a moment brows twitching down. “What?”

“They make,” Dina strung along, “me weeet.”

“Oh god,” Ellie groaned rolling her eyes. Dina held onto the last face before breaking into a cackle.

“I could have said salty.”

“You really should of,” Ellie shook her head smiling at how proud Dina was of herself. She leaned back still giggling at her own joke. “You’re fucking stupid.” Ellie brushed her hair back to kiss her temple. Dina looked up with brows hopping up and down. “Okay fine.” Dina, magically, found a way to hold back her laughter long enough to kiss Ellie.

“Hmmmmm, I don’t think that was the ocean.”

Another groan as Ellie dropped her head onto her shoulder. “I really can’t take you anywhere can I?” One final chuckle and a back pat.

“Don’t break up with me now. The walk back would be awful.”

“Not planning on it.” Ellie stood stretching her arms behind her back. “I’m pretty sure the dogs already there. Are you coming or not?” Dina immediately turned with an impish glare in her eye. Ellie could almost hear the cartoon ‘shing!’ As Dina innuendo senses were set off again.

“I swear I’m done,” An unbelieving tilt. “For the next ten minutes.” That was pushing it but alright. Ellie led through a narrow ally. The bordering walls made up of everything from wooden slats to faded surfboards and license plates. The cobbled pathway had bits of moss and other colorful plants hanging to tiny pools of water on the sunken stones.

“Alright,” Ellie stopped before a bend, her smile wide. “You trust me?”

“Probably a little too much.” Ellie kicked off her shoes and tied them onto her pack Dina followed suit. It sure seemed like a lot of hype for a little water. Ellie stepped behind Dina setting her hands over her eyes.

“Let’s go.” Ellie kicked at Dina’s heels guiding her steps around the last few turns. Within a minute her feet started sinking into a soft sand. Individual waves could be distinguished from the oceans percussive drone. Despite all the jokes Dina couldn’t help the anticipation bubbling up in her stomach. A soft breeze pushed the salty smell around. Copper was happily barking followed by the sound of irritated birds. Ellie stopped still keeping her eyes covered. The sound of the waves crashing surrounded her.

“You ready?” There really wasn’t a way to answer that. Dina nodded and Ellie lifted her hands.

Nothing. An endless view of nothing but blue water stretching in every direction. White waves rolling in hitting against a just as endless beach. Dina took a surprised breath stepping back. There was so much to see at once. A giddy laugh, “What the hell?” She glanced back at Ellie before turning back to the water, “This is, this.”

“More than, ‘just some water?’” Ellie grinned hugging Dina’s waist.

“There’s at least seven water.”

“Really? Why don’t you get a little closer and count?” Ellie grunted leaning back to lift Dina off the ground.

“No no!” Dina cheerfully shouted. Within a few steps, the incoming waves were hitting Ellie’s ankles throwing water up her shins. Dina tried to tuck her legs up to avoid the imminent fate. “Don’t you fucking throw me in!”

“I would never throw you, dropping on the other hand...” Dina had nothing to hold onto. The next wave rolled in and she was mercilessly left to gravity. Dina managed to stay standing in the shallow water but,

“MOTHERFUCK!” The freezing shock hit harder than a horse. And she’d been kicked by horses a couple of times. Dina’s entire body locked up and her arms shot into shivering T-Rex hands.

“You’ll get used to it.” Ellie chuckled seemingly unaffected by the water. Dina spun staring daggers. Ellie’s eyes widened sensing her pending doom, “Shit.” Ellie raced towards the shore with her knees rising high to avoid the drag of the water. Dina followed, her burning glare unhindered by the cold. Ellie’s feet hit dry land she chanced a look over her shoulder and Dina was, gone. She turned the other way just in time to see a battering ram hitting her side.

“Raahhh!” A feral battle cry as Dina jumped onto her shoulders. “Come on asshat!” Ellie cackled struggling to keep her balance on the sand. “I can’t believe someone would want to fucking marry you.”

“I tried to say no.” Dina’s hugging clamp was too strong. There was no escape and Ellie dropped to her knees. “Ahhhgg, gravity,” She said with a high strain, “getting stronger.” Ellie rolled to the side trying her best to crush every part of Dina.

“NoHohuho,” she groaned under the weight. Dina begrudgingly let go her arms flopping out to her sides looking more like a dead bug than a Dina.

Ellie sat up brushing the sand off her back. “I guess I could have warned you a little better.” Dina grinned flatly a middle finger rising from the sand. “Put that away.” Ellie scolded attempting to bury it.

Dina gave up laughing before stretching back up to sit. Dina surveyed out over the horizon. She wasn’t sure if she could call it beautiful yet since it was still such a foreign sight. “Is this the same as Massachusetts?”

“The same as Boston?” Ellie repeated dropping into a deep borderline mocking accent, “Pretty sure this side is better. Then again my room practically faced where all the fishing boats would dump their shit. I still don’t think the smell has washed off and I never even touched the water.” While she had dropped into the accent jokingly it was slow to disappear again. Dina couldn’t help smile at the adorable slip.

“Do you ever miss it?”

“It’s safe to say I never want to see any of the eastern states again.” They both turned to see a brown blur racing towards them. “What the hell?” Ellie squinted trying to identify what Copper was carrying.

They could smell it far before then. “Ahh gross.” Dina was the first to jump away as Copper dropped the half-rotted carcass down. He looked up with his tail proudly beating in the air.

“You can keep that.” Ellie cringed scooting away. Once at a safe distance she dropped her bag telling Copper to stay close. “Well, should of done this before but I’m taking my pants off.”

“You’re getting back in?”

Ellie nodded vigorously while kicking off her jeans, “We’ve got like three days before we should head back. Of course I’m going swimming.” Her shirt was over her head in a fluid swipe. “Come on.” She taunted. “Come oooon.” Ellie wiggled scooting back towards the water.

Dina followed edging her shirt up at a speed that could qualify for worlds slowest undressing. “Wait, do you have a knife in your bra?”

Ellie don’t miss a beat. “I was running out of pockets.” More like she had been bored as shit and couldn’t sleep the night before. It clipped right to the strap how could she not see how long it would stay? Ellie was still trying to come up with some sort of pun for it. Booby trap, stabitty’s, knife rack? “Don’t get distracted. Get naked.”

Who, and Dina wondered with all her might, raised that goddamn idiot. She gave in trying not to roll her eyes at the cheer that came when she pulled her shorts off. Ellie ran straight into the waves leaping over the low rollers until the water was at her waist. “Christ I’m coming,” Dina shouted out at the smug face. The water was up to her shins and she was regretting each step. Something slimy hit her ankle and Dina jumped three times her own height.

“It’s just seaweed.” Ellie less than helpfully chuckled bobbing over a forming wave. It reached Dina slapping against her chest and sent spray up to her face. Her chest tightened as the water calmed even more of her heat. “You’re literally making it worse just jump in.”

“Shut up.” Dina kept inching forward but a wide grin broke out. She was actually in the ocean, no amount of cold could stop the excitement. The white top of a wave was rolling closer. She tried to jump over it but it swept her feet out harder than she was expecting. There was a fraction of a shout before she was tossed backward.

“Your good?” Ellie called out swimming closer grabbing her arm as Dina coughed and spat out the salty water. “You’re not supposed to drink it. Fish pee in this thing.”

“Little late for that.”

“Come one. You just have to get past the break.” Ellie pulled Dina along and she was much more prepared for the next waves. It was almost sudden getting past them into a clear blue water. “Pretty cool, right?” The rays of light could be seen in long beams reaching through the water. Dina was glowing watching the rays move with each shift on the water’s surface.

“You might be right.” Just then a large swell came sweeping them up and over the top. Dina laughed again at the momentary view at the top. “This is ridiculous.”

Ellie was particularly crouching with her chin barely above the surface, “You’re cute.”

“What?”

“Hmm?” She snaked her arm out poking Dina’s butt.

Dina turned with a flat stare. “Was that the seaweed too?”

“Nah, that was just me.” Ellie poked her again without breaking the eye contact. She brought her other hand over starting a rapid flurry of pokes. There might as well have been a massive do not touch sign and she was going out of her way ignore it.

“What are you,” Dina tried to hop away from the oversized crab chasing her. “Why? Ellie!” Ellie leapt up grabbing her shoulders and pushed her down into the water. She let out a wild cackle as Dina came up sputtering. “Seriously?!” Dina flew back doing her best to drown Ellie. Although it was hard to land any decent hits through the water. “Admit defeat.” Dina threatened with one leg hooked over Ellie’s shoulder and her arms wrapped around her head.

“You think you won?” Ellie grabbed her leg and dove under the water. After multiple murder attempts, death threats, and occasional making-out, they decided to settle for a draw. They also tried to make some sandcastles and gave up halfway through when Copper barreled through the shoddy towers. Between cat naps and more attempted drownings the day was already drawing to an end. They’d even managed to pilfer a decent blanket to lie on.

“Holy shit,” Dina frowned pulling Ellie’s bra strap to the side. There was a perfect white line splitting two bright red patches. “Your tan’s going to be un-even guess you should have gone completely topless.”

“I thought you were going to go for sympathy, but alright.”

“I’m sorry you’re kinda ginger.” Dina kissed her shoulder.

“Wow, That was so sincere.” Dina laughed hugging Ellie. “Really. I felt so loved and cared for.”

“I’m going to stab you in your sleep.”

“Oh thank god.” Ellie kissed her forehead. Dina hummed happily rocking back and forth pulling Ellie along. The sun was finally hitting the horizon sending off a bright orange glow. They stared out watching the colors morph into one another painting the endless sky. Dina barely loosened her hold and Ellie spun with a gentle roar, “Raaaghh.” A rapid flurry of kisses to Dina’s cheeks, nose and brow. Ellie ended catching Dina’s lips in a final attack.

“All good there?” Ellie grinned nuzzling into Dina’s neck. She couldn’t help but laugh at the soft kisses along her collar. Despite the group's appearance Dina was actually traveling with two puppy’s. She brought a hand up lightly scratching down Ellie’s jaw before curling a finger under her chin. “Come here already,” Dina whispered meeting no resistance as she led Ellie’s chin up. She started into a long and slow kiss. Ellie let out a long sigh melting under the touch and Dina did her best to keep the smile back. One side of her mouth still quirked up and Dina paused biting her lip. “You’re, a-fucking-mazing.”

Ellie turned setting a hand on Dina’s waist. Her voice already lower when she spoke, “Now or just in general?”

Dina’s already had an arm hooked around Ellie’s neck. “Pick your favorite.” She pulled herself in feeling a tongue brush against her lip before Ellie’s hand wrapped around her back. Ellie’s kisses were always playful and borderline teasing. Dina would have to softly nip at her lips when she kept drawing back to fast. So far Ellie was really playing into the little shit side. “Okay,” Dina grumbled rolling to her knees. A movement that had to happen in multiple steps since she had to kiss Ellie in between each. She set one knee between Ellie’s legs keeping a hand on her inner thigh.

“Wait,” Ellie grinned. She openly stared at Dina’s silhouette against the fading reds in the sky. She pantomimed taking a photo.

“Oh you wish.” Dina rolled her eyes setting a hand on Ellie’s chest and pushing her back against the blanket.

Ellie beamed giving her widest and cheesiest grin, “I’ve already got everything I’ve wished for.” She reached up pushing the fallen hair out of Dina’s face. Ellie’s palms settled on her cheeks with fingers starting to tease into her hair.

Dina followed the tame pull-down but the following kiss was anything but. A small moan immediately came from Ellie as a mischievous hand started massaging her breast. She couldn’t even think about kissing being overrun by the desire to touch every part of her wife. Ellie’s hands ran down Dina’s back and sides. She took plenty of care to play with Dina’s ass while searching for the hem of her top. Dina moved pushing her knee closer against, “Ah fuck,” Ellie barely breathed before her tongue hit Dina’s. She could feel the soft laugh shaking Dina’s back and the smile against her lips. Her breaths were growing shorter, and based on the raspy panting. Wait. Ellie halfway opened her eyes checking to the side.

Dina paused after Ellie suddenly stopped responding. They both turned towards the bright brown eyes of Copper starting them down. He sat with his tongue flopping in the air and tail beating against the sand. “What the hell,” Dina started but he jumped up butting it to lick Ellie’s face.

“No no,” Ellie struggled to push him away, “Cop!” Dina sheepishly sat up trying to help restrain the over-eager dog. “No threesomes you idiot.”

“We should probably get back before it’s pitch black.” Ellie looked up with the saddest puppy eyes she had. “And go where there’s a bed.” Their eyes connected with a snap. Dina scrambled off shoving everything they had into the bag. Ellie bolted up working on the speedy cleanup.

“Great. Everything?” Ellie threw on the bag calling for Copper to follow. The light from the flashlight was bobbing wildly as they sprinted half-naked through the abandoned streets. Ellie came close to ripping the door off the hinges as she blasted into the building they’d set up earlier. Dina ran past her to the backpack that had been left behind. They took deep breaths trying to calm down and keep Cop from getting too amped up.

“Got it.” Dina cheered pulling out a section of antler. “Buddy look at this.” She held it up grabbing his attention. He trotted over grabbing onto it with a growl. Dina played the short bought of tug-o-war before leading him to a large couch. “There you go.” As soon as he committed to knawing on the bone Dina and Ellie vanished behind a closed door. “God damn that was we-ird,” Dina squeaked as Ellie hooked an arm under her thigh lifting her into the air.

“No more talking.” Ellie’s lips smashed into Dina’s pulling out a whole new round of sounds. She didn’t argue as her back was literally against a wall.

***

Dina squinted at the sunlight blasting into her face. There’s no question that they’d slept in. She rolled over earning a hiss from Ellie. “What?” She sleepily mumbled slowly working on some thought about clothes.

“Ow.” A weak moan. Dina turned to see the full ghostly outline of a bra against cherry red skin.

Dina chuckled patting Ellie’s head. “I swear we’ll take it easy today.”

“That’s not what you said last ni-ah!” Ellie was cut off by a well-placed poke.

“I should probably check on the dog.”

“He was tearing something up earlier. Cop’s fine.” Ellie worked her way up with the grace of a snail. Surprisingly her chest was mostly a normal color, minus the few bruises scattered around her breasts. Dina carefully worked her shirt on feeling the sting of her own sunburns. “Hey, hey Dina,” Ellie taunted, “Come here.” Dina grinned leaning on the edge of the bed as Ellie pulled her into a series of playful kisses. “Good mornin.” She whispered before kissing Dina again. It would have gone on longer had Ellie not bumped her shoulders back against the headboard. “Ow motherfuck on a goddamed dick.” She hissed intensely .

“Sorry love,” Dina kissed Ellie’s red forehead before throwing a shirt at her. Dina opened the door surprised to find a pile of white fluff where the couch once was. “Copper.” She called out immediately hearing footsteps thundering across the floor. He slid across the floor with the remains of a pillow hanging from his mouth. “Oh look at you,” Dina cooed vigorously scratching around his ears and rubbing his back, “At least I can scratch your back for now. You’re Mama’s a little cooked.”

**Author's Note:**

> ......Yeah, I have no explanations. Enjoy my fellow nerds. If anyone is wondering Copper is a pitbull and proud owner of two gay parents.


End file.
